Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 April 2015
02:43 O 02:43 znalazłem kartę seniora mojej babci] 02:43 zw 02:44 B) 02:44 wait 02:44 o dżizas 02:44 ;-; 02:44 nie mam logów włączonych D8 02:44 zaraz wracam 02:44 Lobo nie usunie Crejz nigdy 02:44 (motherofgod) 02:44 no kiedy idę to zrobić D: 02:44 Spoko 02:44 (Y) 02:44 specjalna:uprawnienia 02:45 żeby było szybciej daję Ci link 02:45 o/ lobo 02:45 d1 02:45 hej Raven 02:45 znaice jakieś postacie z gier/anime/bajek/filmów z warkoczami? 02:45 Siema Lobo 02:45 wtf 02:45 ja znam taka jedną 02:45 :3 02:45 Ja znam...ale z mangi ;-; 02:46 też może być 02:46 Luzerka 02:46 może być z realu? 02:46 tak? 02:46 nie 02:46 (derp) 02:46 bo robię takie zestawienie 02:47 i mam już tak: Jinx, Annę, Elsę, Larę, Pip i, Anię Shirley, Roszpunkę i Leię 02:47 (wtf) Serio? 02:47 ja znam taką 1 ładną 02:47 rudą 02:47 Elsę wybierz 02:47 Albo Anne 02:47 bo obie są fajne 02:47 pls 02:47 ale i tak wolę Annę 02:47 no je już mam 02:47 Kraina Lodu zaczyna być nudnawa 02:47 Jinx ta z League of legends!?? O_O 02:47 Serek 02:47 tak 02:47 smoki też są nudne 02:48 illuminati też nudne 02:48 Illuminati nigdy nie będzie nudne (problemo) 02:48 Chyba ta xD 02:48 bedzie, bedzie 02:48 co? 02:48 grotto 02:48 hehe 02:48 Illuminati to kompletny bztek bzdur 02:48 Stek* 02:48 grotto jest illuminati 02:49 Ja tam za bardzo nie wiem o co chodzi z tym iluminati :/ 02:49 LoboTaker ping 02:49 pong 02:49 wat 02:49 pang 02:49 Jakiś gościu siedział na klopie i tak powstało Illuminati 02:49 luju, ja pracuję 02:49 mogę ci pomóc pousuwać jej kategorie z administracji 02:49 bede pomocny 02:49 Kategoria:Administracja 02:49 :[[]]| 02:49 B[[]]) 02:50 daj chwilę 02:50 Szablon:Administracja 02:50 tutaj też usuń 02:50 no co pomagam nie 02:50 Dlaczego nie pojawiają mi się te głupie komentarze (rage) 02:50 Użytkownik:Kemsyt Użytkownik:Maki33 Użytkownik:Insanity223 02:50 mamy nowych adminów widzę 02:50 umieram zomo 02:50 (kategorie) 02:51 Lobo błagam 02:51 jak to się pisze? O_O 02:51 Daj zakaz gadania o Illuminati 02:51 xD 02:51 jakie komentarze? 02:51 lobo, co? 02:51 nick Crejz 02:51 Z Dzieci Henricha 02:51 Crejzolkaa 02:51 Crejzolkaa 02:51 XD 02:51 o/ 02:51 Crejzolkaa 02:51 (motherofgod) 02:51 czemu ona nadal jest w administracji? 02:51 Raven 02:51 bo lubi 02:51 Kto? 02:52 masz coś do niej?! 02:52 właśnie zmieniam 02:52 Banan Crejz 02:52 no tak 02:52 wejdzie raz na tydzień 02:52 Może ona się taka urodziła?! 02:52 Bowser ogarnij się >.< 02:52 Wszyscy mają Cię dosyć >.< 02:52 A Crej nie straciła czasem uprawnień? 02:52 Banan 02:52 straciła 02:52 [User:Crejzolkaa 02:52 User:Crejzolkaa 02:52 Serek 02:52 wszyscy 02:52 aha 02:52 chyba tylko ty 02:52 (Y) 02:53 uprawnienia straciła 02:53 -,- 02:53 ale podświetlenie, czaszke itd. nie 02:53 Lobo 02:53 no tak 02:53 Daj mi pozwolenia na maks 5 wulgaryzmó 02:53 dobra jest Edward z fma 02:53 Specjalna:CSS 02:53 Lobo on chce nie zbluzgać pewnie 02:53 więc nie dawaj mu pozwolenia (Y) 02:53 >.< 02:54 kurde, zajęta jestem 02:54 (rage) 02:54 Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja 02:54 fajnie, że w składzie jest kane i crossfire, a mnie nie ma 02:54 wait 02:54 Cross nie stracił uprawnień? 02:54 zaraz to się zmieni xd 02:55 a ich obu nie lubię 02:55 stracił 02:55 gardena też trzeba wywalić XD 02:55 \ 02:55 nie teraz 02:55 Lobo 02:55 dopiero w maju 02:55 xD 02:55 Ale Garden wchodzi 02:56 z tego co widzę już uprawnień nie ma 02:56 Lobo pls 02:56 Temat Tabu w regulaminie : Illuminati i jego podróbki 02:56 a 02:56 bo coś mówił że odrzuci uprawnienia itp 02:57 dobra, zmienione 02:57 ponawiam zw, bo głód mnie zżera od środka 02:57 Czy ktoś tu mnie w ogóle słucha?! >.< 02:57 Serek, ja :FV 02:57 :V 02:58 >.< 02:58 Illuminati jest już gunfem 02:58 idę (nerka) 02:58 Ja nic do tego nie mam x'D 02:58 nerka 02:59 hayo 02:59 Cześć. 02:59 http://i.imgur.com/NXXidJL.png 02:59 Hej 02:59 Rycerz nabija edycje 02:59 Report 02:59 So on robi? D : 02:59 Jezu 03:00 Specjalna:Wkład/Rycerz Śmierci 03:00 Bowser no i co że nabija edycje? 03:00 o/ 03:00 Przeszkadza Ci to? >.< 03:00 (ban) 03:00 Serek 03:00 masz coś do niego? 03:00 może on lubi? 03:00 A ja mówię o tobie ty idioto 03:01 -,- 03:01 x_x 03:01 Spokój no, bo sprzątam x'D 03:01 A chcę być przy jakiś kłótniach i konfliktach 03:01 Za przeproszeniem ale już kupa ma więcej IQ od niego x_X 03:01 nabijanie edycji jest zabronione ryck 03:01 Ej, bez takich tekstów, dobra? 03:01 Cichaj :v 03:01 Nie kłóćta się 03:01 Serek 03:02 twoja wypowiedź przebiła mury 03:02 kurde 03:02 Bo obrażać się jednak nie powinno. Uznaj to za ostrzeżenie. 03:02 ja będę teraz znikać 03:02 idę do kościoła 03:02 babcia mi każe (numb) 03:02 Geez 03:02 nerka 03:02 pa 2015 04 05